


Janela semiaberta

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fui até a janela semiaberta e te vi subir na moto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janela semiaberta

**Author's Note:**

> Conto escrito para o [Desafio de Dezembro](http://nchiostru.dreamwidth.org/110719.html) da comunidade Nchiostru.

Fui até a janela semiaberta e a vi subir na moto. Pôs o capacete, deu partida, saiu da viela que dava acesso ao nosso apartamento e desceu a rua principal, sentido centro.

Não olhou pra trás.

Não tínhamos brigado, não naquele dia. Parecia que estávamos dando um jeito. Que as coisas logo dariam certo. Eu acreditava nisso. Ela não.

Não me lembro de ter perguntado onde ela ia quando saiu. Ela também não dissera nada. 

Fui começar a me preocupar realmente depois de uma noite mau dormida. Fiz todos os procedimentos para conseguir alguma notícia, sem sucesso. Não sei exatamente quando eu soube que eu não deveria mais esperá-la.

Bem, mais ou menos.

Ainda olho pela janela semiaberta obsessivamente toda vez que ouço o som de escapamento aberto. Ainda acho que ela vai subir a rua principal, virar na viela que dá acesso ao nosso apartamento, descer da moto com um sorriso de "desculpa por não dar notícias, eu só precisava de um tempo pra esfriar a cabeça". Eu acreditava nisso nos mais ou menos dois minutos que ficava olhando pela janela semiaberta.


End file.
